


To me, 2000 years from now

by nukkelapsi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate History, Apocalypse, Depression, Ficlet, Gen, Immortality, Insanity, Reincarnation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nukkelapsi/pseuds/nukkelapsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An immortal Eren wanders on the edge of sanity, trying to justify dying. The years have made him bitter and indifferent towards the modern human society. Contains spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To me, 2000 years from now

A blink of an eye. That's how long a human life is. He has seen oh, so many. His mother, his sister, his best friend, oh, and so many more. 

He has held them in his arms, listened to their last words. To think that Levi would cry and reach for the Heavens for forgiveness in his last moments. He has found them maimed to nothingness, in the vomit of the Giants. To think that Jean would end up as simply a head to be burned, body nowhere to be found. He has stayed by their bedsides to the late night hours, until their breathing would peacefully stop. To think that Armin lived to be old and wrinkly and had eighteen grandchildren. 

But Eren looks in his late twenties. Year after year after miserable year, long after the stone of Armin's highking headstone has crumbled and been turned to a parking lot. He walks through years and years, Mikasa's scarf long since fallen to dust from around his neck. 

The titans are no more. Eren had commanded them to leave. And they left. Only after years of losses and tears and limbs and people. Mikasa's body was never found, her name only marking the already fading history books. 

He couldn't bring himself to join them in eternal rest. Thought it a great betrayal to all those who had helped to preserve his life. Eren survived. The back of his neck itched more and more with each passing step, begging to be cut. But Eren wouldn't do it. He would look for the purpose of it all. And if he be ended during the journey, then be it. 

His soul like crumbled dry paper, his burning passion turned to anxiety, he walks through the years. 

The Walls have fallen, he hears one day. Nothing remains, but a bedrock on which they stood. He visits them. There, there stood the Traitor. And there the Traitor kicked the gates open. Nothing remains. No Wall. No gigantic footprints. No rubble. No basement to look for. 

The coffee at the motel tastes bitter. No one living remembers even the story of the Circles, as the bedrock is called. Very vaque stories, based on pieces of vases and old outlines of houses are printed on paper, and taught in schools as truth. Nothing is true. 

People are ignorant. People are soft. The Great Outside is just another Walled prison. Life is the final Wall and Eren has to get out. 

Someone kick the gates in, I need to get out. 

Be whatever monster crawling in, I need to get out. 

I might even gladly help devour it all, should it bring me peace.

Someone with the eyes of cold stone, love behind them, cuts him. Holds him. Smiles at him. 

”I said I'd bring you down if you turned into a monster.”

Eren opens his eyes. He sees Mikasa. 

”Were you sleeping?”

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he screams and claws and kills and he walks for thousands and millions of days and his soul turns into dried paper.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite quickly in one sitting. It was actually supposed to be an intro to a longer multi-chapter story I'm planning to write, but escalated into something much darker. I figured I could post it here as it is. I've seen many similar fics before, so I don't expect it to gain a huge response or anything.


End file.
